cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ziperia
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} The nation of Ziperia is a prosperous nation in Northern Europe. The nation of Ziperia was formerly known as Salpamaa. They are clarified as a Capitalist Nation by recorded standards, but officially they are a Democratic Dictatorship. The dictator is elected with a national vote and rules to his death or until he steps down. Ruled from it's capital Haapasalo (the former city of , ), Ziperia is a country concentrating on economy and high education of it's people. Salpamaa was established after the fall of Finnish Empire, an empire that managed to rule over the scandinavia, northern germany and Iceland. Salpamaa was primarly established to protect the remnants of the Finnish empire in the ostrobothnian region. the first 7 years of Salpamaa was a very tough time, since all the grudges against the defunct Finnish Empire were now unleashed upon Salpamaa. This led to continuous war and fighting, creating heavy poverty for the land. Then, on 5 July 2008 a former psychiatrice Siberian Jay(who was, suprisingly, originated from an unkwon location in Siberia) managed to get support from a mercenery grew back from is all homeland, drove out all the enemies of Salpamaa in just 2 days. on 8 July 2008 8:49:48 AM the country was renamed as Ziperia to thank Siberian Jay and the mercenery crew from their help. the people of Ziperia also elected Jay as their first Dictator, and he has managed to stabilise the country since then. History of Ziperia Formation of Salpamaa Ziperia was once known as Salpamaa, a once average nation that continued with the common civil disputes between its citizens and its government. Salpamaa was a young nation at the time of even its reestablishment, the nation of Salpamaa was once before that known as Finland, a government under Imperial rule. But Finland fell due to civil chaos around some time in the late 1980's and thrusted into anarchy for a couple of years. Eventually, the remnants of Finland formed Salpamaa, a government ruled by the laws of one man, a dictator so to speak, figuring that one man could control the beauracracy and politics in the time of need. With all the difficulties of the government, the people were trying to help their newly appointed leader with ruling a government, but with no Legislative or Judicial Support, the government started falling into chaos once more. By the mid-1990's, Salpamaa began to somehow form a resistance to their own government, a separatist movement they were being called. But the leader of Salpamaa would not allow such movement to continue in the time of crisis for their young nation. Eventually all the separatists were either driven out of the country or they were jailed. But with control over the people, the economy began to fall even more, without control over the government budget, the leader of Salpamaa started losing control of his people, some say he was even beginning to go mad. Fall of Salpamaa By the early 2000's the nation of Salpamaa came to near complete anarchy with the people beginning to lose control of themselves due to a failing economy the nation was thrusted into civil war. Neighbors were fighting each other and the military itself was falling into separate divisions, forming what looked like over 200 small nations the size of cities within Salpamaa. But before the country completely tore itself apart, a mysterious man appeared from Siberia, giving him the name Siberian Jay. Formation of Ziperia Siberian Jay, came with a large group of people, from military officials to regular localised militia, Siberian Jay began to surround the entire land of Salpamaa. In a matter of hours Siberian Jay closed the nation off from the outside world letting the nation tear itself apart, giving the motto of their nation: From Ashes to the Top. Once he knew that the people would be unaware of his plans, Siberian Jay moved forward into the nation clearing out the cities of vile and corruption, removing all forms of anarchy from what he could salvage. Soon he made his was to the former capital of Salpamaa, Vaasa, and removed the corrupt and official leader of Salpamaa, Michael Doherty. He was exiled from his former nation and never allowed to return. Siberian Jay gained Worldwide attention by turning a nation in civil chaos and anarchy into a calm and young nation and all in two days. This nation would become what it is today, the nation of Ziperia. After the Formation Ziperia united the area of modern day Finland under their flag, which wasn't all much difficult after raising a nation from the ashes. They soon allied with Estonia and Norway, promising them riches for helping to fight against Russia. Soon afterwards, Ziperia attacked and conquered their current Russian lands, with help of their newfound ally Estonia by taking St. Petersburg and then their second newfound ally, Norway, who helped in defending the Lappland. After conquering the Russian lands, they soon annexed Estonia into the nation as a protectorate of the state. After a few weeks, their bonds became strong that Estonia decided to become fully annexed into the nation as a part of Ziperia and no longer a separate nation. Soon after that, Sweden and Denmark joined their cause as well, so Norway and Sweden decided to became a province of the state of Ziperia, but Denmark did not accept becoming a province of Ziperia and declined being annexed. But the northern territory of Denmark soon became a part of Ziperia anyways. The Ruler of Ziperia The leader of the Ziperian Government is Siberian Jay. Jay was believed to have been born in the 1970's in an unknown village in the heart of Siberia. He grew up learning the arts of military and political affairs while growing up. Some believed that he even grew up with monks within Siberia, due to his quick, decisive and yet calmness of all the decisions he makes. Eventually Siberian moved to Australia to learn more of what he could about anything, but when he attended the University of Melbourne, he took an interest in the Psychology and Economics of people and their governments. He excelled in what he studied using everything he was taught to get through college, but soon he graduated and moved back to Siberia for a couple of years. In 1991, Siberian Jay unknowingly to anyone at the time, moved to Haapasalo. There he helped the newly established government of the time with economic and foreign policies, with trying to help the national policies. But when he was continually ignored by the leader and his advisors, he moved out of the country back to Siberia, unwlling to be a part of what he saw to come. Siberian Jay continued what he had always done ever since he could remember, to study the Military and Political Effects of Government and People. He watched from a distance the destruction that was ensuing Salpamaa, seeing the shame that was being brought to these people by the same people that ignored him but he remained silent. Siberian Jay eventually moved forward to China for some time to study arts of self defense in the form of martial arts. He decided that with all his knowledge he must train himself for the not only the best, but the worst. The monks atop their mountain temples he learned anything and everything he could, being the fast learner he was. He praised and thanked the local monks of China for everything they have done for him over the years, but when he got word of the worsening of Salpamaa, he believed that action needed to be taken. Soon Siberian Jay moved back to Siberia and for a few months he watched and strategised what he could to help this warring nation and its citizens. Once he was sure, Siberian gathered all the known Military and Civilian Contacts he gathered over the years to help him take over this warring nation and bring it to peace. When all of his associates agreed over the matter of hours all of his militia surrounded the nation of Salpamaa, without even a warning or notice. Once they were in place, Siberian moved forward and took the nation in only two days gaining him attention from both the nation itself and the rest of the world. He eventually took their capital and exiled its former leader, and on July 8 of 2008, he formed a new government that he called Ziperia, balancing the nation in a matter of days and bringing the peace to all forms and levels of the government, the people eventually elected/appointed him leader, giving it their title of a Democratic Dictatorship. Government In a Democratic Dictatorship the ruler is elected by the people from a group of nominees that have been nominated for the job by either the Highest administrative organ of the government: The Noble board (noble meaning the characteristcs of the people in it, not their social status) or by a formal plea of the people, singed by at least 20% of the total population of Ziperia. In this government the Dictator is over the law and has total control over everything and there is no lawful way to overthrow him. The legislation is, however, mostly written by the Committee of Law & Order, lead by the Comissar of Law & Order, and the laws just go through an approving process by the Dictator. The military of Ziperia is lead by the Dictator himself, strengthening his position as the the sole leader of the country. The Committee of Foreign Affairs of Ziperia is lead in a double management way, where the Dictator and the Comissar of Foreing Affairs decide about the policies and stances together (dictator having 50,5% of the power of course). There is no official body for the Committee of Espionage & Counter-Espionage, but it has 3 different sections, all unaware of each other and that all report to their secret leaders who then report everything to the Dictator. The Committee of Economics is the biggest committee in the country. It is responsible for creating enought jobs for everyone, fighting the inflation building infrastructure and maintaining the foreign trade. The biggest government industry is the seawarfare, specially nuclear submarines and heavily armed battleships. The Democratic Order Siberian Jay, after he established a full and functional government, the very next day he joined The Democratic Order because they sought relatively the same thing he sought, a complete and organised peace throughout the Aqua Sphere and the world. Once he joined, Siberian Jay of Ziperia became a well known members of the alliance, and is on the verge of his one year anniversary of being in TDO. Low Senator As any well known and dedicated member of TDO, he was eventually voted into the ranks of their Low Senate now being able to influence and help TDO more than he ever could. As of the current time, Siberian Jay was not serving under any one ministry of person, as he wished to spread his influence and help throughout the region. Nuclear Power After all the hard work and money spent, the nation of Ziperia, with help of leading scientists both domestic and foreign, Jewish and Ziperian alike. Ziperia became a nuclear power on June 15 of 2009, after the development and successful test of their own Manhattan Project. With their leading scientists, Franklin Goldstien and Jaque Levine giving the word to their leader, Siberian Jay officially announced to The Democratic Order and the world that those who dare attack this prosperous nation will feel a new sense of force from our nation. Services Rendered Eventually Siberian Jay of Zpieria declared his plans to leave TDO. Now as this came to a shock to some and awe for others, many continued to show their support for the nation as Ziperia began to leave. Many saying and wishing Ziperia luck along the way giving the always known common gesture upon any member that leaves on the best of terms, "Ziperia is always welcomed to return to The Democratic Order anytime they see fit." Coalition of Erratic Nations On June 29 of 2009, Ziperia officially declared its seccession from The Democratic Order and formally joining the alliance and nations of Coalition of Erratic Nations. Ziperia serves the CEN the same way he served TDO but with a better feeling of belong seeing more of the world and experiencing more than they had ever imagined. Unsteady Transitions Around early August 2009, Siberian Jay decided to return the nation of Ziperia back to The Democratic Order. Upon their return they received a more than warm welcome back into the order and reinstated as a Low Senator once more. Now Ziperia continues once more its quest in The Democratic Order, to help and serve the alliance and its objective of peace and neutrality. Eventually, Siberian Jay left The Democratic Order for Grämlins on August 11 of 2009, during Siberian Jay's stay in Grämlins, after realising he was no longer considered a friend of TDO, Siberian Jay pressed his way into regaining access to the TDO forums and upon doing so, Siberian Jay bashed Mitch and the TDO government saying in his own words, "Better to leave than stay and fight what you cannot win." After the corrupt leader of TDO heard this, Siberian Jay was once again banned from TDO and thus during that time, Siberian Jay secceeded from Grämlins. Siberian Jay immediately that very day, annexed Ziperia into Synergia thus making itself a member amongst his friends. Synergia Today Siberian Jay continues to server as a true loyal member of Synergia enjoying the feeling of being part of an alliance that shares his goals and values. The nation of Ziperia continues to move forward increasing its strength in the ever growing tensions on Planet Bob.